To Make Uchiha Laugh
by Crimson Siyrean
Summary: Hinata is excited to be joining team 7 for a mission, only to find Naruto and Sakura won't be joining them. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata head out together onto what she quickly deems to be the worst mission of her career. slight Hinata/Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

.

_A/N: Hinata is excited to be joining team 7 for a mission, only to find Naruto and Sakura won't be joining them. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata head out together onto what she quickly deems the worst mission of her career. slight Hinata/Sasuke_

_This should only take maybe two chapters to finish, possibly three. It should really just be one long one-shot but I don't want to put off my other projects for too long.  
_

_._

* * *

**.**

**To Make Uchiha Laugh**

**.**

**.  
**

Hinata doubled checked her watch. It was ten to nine in the morning and if she didn't hurry she'd be late, something she refused to allow. She couldn't imagine making such an ill impression on another team, especially not on Naruto.

The girl smiled, disbelieving her luck. She'd been told last night that today she would be joining team seven on their mission instead of training with Kurenai sensei. That meant she would be with Naruto all day. It was her chance to prove herself and show the boy just how much she'd grown since the Chunin exams, and maybe even, maybe even…

Hinata looked around as she approached the bridge she'd been told to meet at. It was empty. Frowning, she went over the message she'd received once more, double checking that she had all the details right. Yes, this was the place, and yes, it was nine that the team was scheduled to meet… Unsure of what else she could do, Hinata decided it was just best that she sit down and wait. Perhaps the others were simply late.

The girl had sat there for around twenty minutes when the sound of footsteps caused her head to lift. Walking over in no particular hurry with his head down and hands in his pockets was Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata stiffened. She'd really hoped that one of the others would arrive first before him. It was not that she didn't like Sasuke, she didn't know him after all, but the truth was she found him very intimidating. He didn't seem to like anybody, and he always seemed so cold and distance. Everything about the boy told her: _back off, you're not worth my time._

She looked up, giving a nervous smile as he came to stand beside her on the bridge. He gave her a confused look in response. _Maybe he didn't know I was joining them for the day? _She thought to herself while trying to think of how to bring it up.

"Um, Sasuke?" she said timidly, moving to stand and lean like he was instead of sitting on the ground. The boy looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I don't know if you know this but, uh, I'm going to be joining you today."

The boy frowned. "You're Hinata Hyuuga," he stated after a moment.

"Uh, yes. That's me."

"Hn." He went back to standing there in silence. Hinata blushed and guessed that was her queue to leave him alone, though after a minute he turned back to her. "Kakashi sensei is usually late. We could be waiting here a while."

Hinata blinked, thinking of how she'd rushed to get ready and leave on time that morning. "Oh…" Another minute passed. "Are Sakura and Naruto typically late too?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Another fifteen minutes passed. "Are you sure—"

"This is still early for Kakashi sensei," the boy answered with a sigh before she could finish. The girl ducked her head down to hide the red shading her cheeks. It was probably best to just not ask anymore questions.

Twenty more minutes passed and Hinata could tell even Sasuke was starting to get restless. She looked at her watch for the tenth time that morning. _Was this really normal?_

By the time an hour had passed, the girl's head was drooping and she was dozing lightly sitting on the bridge with her back uncomfortably resting against the railing pole. It was only the sound of a sudden pop and cheerful, "Sorry I'm late," that made her jump back to attention, causing her to smack her head against the pole in the processes.

Wincing, she rubbed her head and stood to make herself more presentable before team seven's Jounin. Sasuke was looking unimpressed and bored as ever as his sensei made some excuse for his delay. Hinata wasn't really paying attention; it was the fact that she'd still seen no sign of either Sakura or Naruto that disturbed her.

"Ah good, Hinata. I see that you're already here," the man said down to her, pleasantly.

"Yes, sensei."

"Well, then I suppose I should go over the mission for the day."

"Where's Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke asked abruptly before the man could go any further.

"Oh, well you see they won't be joining us for today," Kakashi replied while scratching the side of his neck.

Hinata's heart plummeted as she took in the meaning of those words. Naruto would not be there. She would not get the chance to work with him. He would not get to see how much she'd improved. There would be no chance that she could maybe even…

"You see, Naruto and Sakura got called off with teams Eight and Ten late last night for an emergency mission out west. So-"

"Why were they sent and not us?" Sasuke asked with his eyes boring into his sensei as though suspecting some sort of trick.

"Well the lord they were going to protect had some interesting stipulations that-"

"What _kind_ of stipulations?"

"Sasuke, please stop interrupting me," Kakashi reproached, slightly annoyed. "I was getting to that."

"Hn."

"As I was saying, the lord hiring our assistance has a rather strange quirk." The two Genin looked on, waiting for him to finish. "He's afraid of Doujutsu."

Sasuke blinked while Hinata frowned. "What?"

"To be more specific, he said, and I quote _'No Uchiha's, or Hyuuga's, or any other sort of messed up eye freaks you may be in possession of._' Which conveniently covers the three of us," the man finished, shaking his head.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Sasuke replied in disgust.

"It does seem rather silly," added Hinata, feeling somewhat affronted by the idea.

"Oh, I couldn't agree with you more," Kakashi told them. "However, it is not up to us to argue with stupidity. Anyways, as the only ones left, the Hokage decided we might as well work together instead. Our assignment is a D-rank, out in the southern farmlands. There's a dilapidated building that needs our help to be cleaned up."

Hinata sighed. She'd gotten up too early, her head hurt, there was no Naruto, and now a boring D-rank while her team was out possibly-

"So you're telling me that Naruto, right now, is off fighting actual enemies with a large team and we're stuck doing house cleaning?"

"Yes Sasuke. That's essentially the gist of it," Kakashi answered.

"This is such crap."

Hinata couldn't agree more.

.

It only took them two hours to reach the farmland. Kakashi walked the whole way with his nose buried in an orange covered booked, while Sasuke had his familiar slouch though with a slightly darker air about him. Hinata didn't say a word the whole way. Obviously neither of them was looking for conversation and she didn't even know where to begin were she to try.

On her team it would typically be Kiba constantly chattering on and if no one was listening then he'd be talking to Akumaru instead. Kurenai sensei also typically made an effort to speak to the girl if she sensed the silence was getting too forced. But here, with these two, well something told her that expecting some sort of friendly conversation was just not going to happen.

The group stopped to look as they reached the road leading into their scheduled location. Hinata froze, looking over the complete wreckage the place was in. she glanced over to Sasuke and saw that his eyes had widened too as he took in the size of the task ahead of them. Kakashi shrugged and then began walking up to the front building.

"Why, hello there!" they heard a voice call. Jogging across the weed filled field was a very pretty young woman, dressed in nothing but short shorts and a tight fitting white t-shirt to come up and greet them. She smiled brightly at the group. "You must be from Konoha."

Sasuke looked horrified at the sight of her and even Hinata was finding it hard not to gape at the girl who looked like she'd just stepped out of one of those novels Kakashi sensei constantly read.

"Yes, I am Kakashi Hatake, and this is my team. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga," Kakashi introduced not looking a bit disturbed by her presence.

"Well I must thank you all for coming. This old building could sure use your help. It's an absolute nightmare but there isn't much a little ol girl like me can do with it." She gave them all another large grin. "Gosh, I can't believe it. Real shinobi. I can't wait to tell my neighbors. And you two are just kids! Look at you in your cute little outfits."

Hinata cringed looking over at her new teammate. The murderous intent coming off him caused her to shift away slightly.

"My sister uses you all the time when her fields get out of hands. Says it's completely worth the cost and there's always so many of you youngins just looking for some good old fashioned hard work. What was it now she called them? Genesse? Ginan?"

"_Genin_, I believe is the word you're looking for," Kakashi corrected her, still looking perfectly content and not at all put off by the woman in front of them. "And she's correct. A little hard work is good the kids. Builds character."

Kakashi then ruffled the top of Sasuke's head causing Hinata to take yet another step away from the now livid Uchiha.

"Well I'll just let you all get to it then. I'll come back later with some snacks for lunch and I have to tell you, I've just finished making some of the best lemonade I'm sure you've ever tasted. Been squeezing them lemon balls all morning… Gosh, a real shinobi, I still can't believe it!"

Kakashi shrugged as the woman gave him a quick wink before skipping off back into the woods to where ever it was she came from.

Hinata let out a long breath as soon as she was out of sight. She was not one to say mean things about a person but, wow…

"What the _hell_ was that?" Sasuke asked suddenly, turning furiously to his sensei.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke seemed to twitch.

"She was, uh… a bit much," Hinata said quietly, reminding them all of her presence.

"Oh, well, that's the great thing about this job. You get to meet all kinds of interesting people," Kakashi told them before walking over to a large tree. He then sat himself comfortably at its base and pulled out his ever present orange book.

Hinata and Sasuke stared.

"Oh, you guys should probably get started on your work now. Lots to get done today."

_What? _Hinata looked back over the overgrown field and nearly collapsed building.

"You're not going to help?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

"I'm sure this is a task you can handle on your own," he answered, not lifting his eye from the page.

"We're short one team member already."

Kakashi stretched, settling himself into more relaxed position. "I never thought I'd hear you say you required Naruto's assistance for a simple task like cleaning."

"You call _that_," the boy motioned dramatically to the dilapidated house. "_Cleaning?!_"

"Are you going to stand there all day and whine, or are you going to go help Hinata?" he asked, still paying them no mind.

Hinata instantly turned red and shifted her gaze away from the quarreling couple. _Please don't bring me into this. Please don't bring me into this…_

Sasuke's mouth dropped, realizing he'd lost. He then turned and stormed off towards the ever quiet girl, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the background. "Come on," he told her without even looking as he brushed passed, heading for the buildings door.

.

* * *

_._

_A/N: Have you ever not even considered a particular pairing and then just read this one story that made it seem so obvious and perfect? Well that happened to me with these two, so I had to try my own hand at it. I'm not even a Sasuke fan, but I really think that pretime-skip, they'd have been pretty cute together, part 1 otp. Part 2 I'm a ShIno girl all the way. Anyways please let me know what you think of this so far. It won't be a very long story and shouldn't take too long to finish._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

.

_A/N: Ok, it took me a little longer to get around to doing than I planed, but I've done it. It really should have been just one really long one shot, but hopefully it still works just as well._

.

* * *

.

.

When they started, it wasn't so bad. Hinata worked on the field while Sasuke began on the building. It was easy work but messy. Hinata was covered in mud and grass stains within the first hour of pulling weeds, trimming back the over growth, and turning the earth.

She could see Sasuke struggling with a large plank of wood, trying to hammer it into place. "Do you need help with that?" she called from the garden.

He didn't look up, but she could see his eyes squint from where she stood. "I'm fine," he bit out.

Hinata sighed. She supposed he wasn't the sort who liked being helped with things.

She then walked over a fence that had broken down. Grabbing some nails, she began hammering the wood back into place. She was just about done when a sudden high pitched screech caused her to miss her mark and bring the hammer down painfully onto her thumb.

Hinata hissed, jumping back, and looked over to where the distracting noise had come from. It was that… _woman_. She was over, standing by Kakashi sensei, going on about something, though Hinata didn't care to hear what. Kakashi was of course nodding politely to everything the girl said, somehow able to put up with her shrill voice without cringing.

_Enough of that_, Hinata thought to her self while sucking on her throbbing thumb. _Perhaps if I start on the pond in the back, I won't be able to hear her anymore._

It only took fifteen minutes for Hinata to realize she had made a very big mistake.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he walked around the corner and was greeted by the sight of a soaking wet Hinata, attempting to spread her jacket out in the sun, over a fence. He looked her over incredulously, as though wondering why he was bothering to ask.

Hinata's face turned bright red as she kept her gaze focused away from the boy standing in front of her. "I, I fell in the pond," she muttered, feeling her face burn up.

Sasuke just shook his head and began to walk off. Then he stopped, and turned to look back at her. Hinata felt frozen where she stood, waiting for the Uchiha to make some comment on how foolish she was, or that she needed to stop wasting time, or the like.

"There's a leech on your arm."

Hinata blinked. "W-what?"

"A leech. There's one on your arm, and-" He paused. "Could you turn your head?" Hinata complied in bewilderment. "Yeah, there's one on your neck too."

All colour drained from the girls face as she watched the boy walk back into the building.

A leech. Well, leeches. She had leeches. Why had she ever thought that today would be a good day?

.

Still soaking wet but hopefully leech free, Hinata decided it may be safer to work in the house for a bit, once she'd rid herself of the creatures. From the outside the building looked like little more than an oversized shed, with rotting wood, chipped paint, and collapsing ceiling. Overall the least safe place to be, yet blissfully free of trampy farm girls and swamp pits disguised as ponds. It was no wonder that Sasuke had chosen the building to spend most of his time.

Then again it could've been because the inside looked as though it would take the entire day just to clear out of junk and debris, let alone fix up. Hinata sighed once again; it seemed she was doing a lot of that today, and set about to find something to do.

Hinata was pulling back a pile of old blanks of wood, just randomly laying on the floor when the largest, black centipede she'd ever seen scurried out towards her. The girl screamed, jumping back and taking one of the large chunks of wood to bring down upon the formidable creature.

"What! What happened? Are you alright?"

It was Sasuke. He was standing instantly by her side, kunai in hand, looking around the room for the source of her cry. Hinata blushed and took a step back. What was he going to think of her now?

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I was just caught off guard, but I'm fine. Thank you."

The boy stared at her hard, causing her to look away. He then followed her gaze to the twitching bug, half crushed in front of her.

"A centipede?" he asked in a level voice.

"Y-yes. It surprised me." Why did he have to look at her like that?

"You were afraid of a centipede?"

He was making fun of her. "Well I killed it, didn't I?" she answered defensively. It's not like she needed him to come in here and do it for her.

Sasuke shook his head and turned to leave, muttering, "_Girls,_" under his breath as he went.

Hinata frowned. Now that just wasn't fair. "Hey," she called, going after him. The boy stopped and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm not afraid of bugs. I work with Shino all the time. I- it just surprised me, I'm really not afraid."

He stared. "I'll let Kakashi sensei know to put down, _successfully killed centipede _on his report."

_If he does, it'll be the most work he's done all mission_, Hinata thought bitterly, vaguely wondering if he was still just reading his book. "Still more than he's done," the girl mumbled to herself.

Sasuke smirked, apparently having heard her. "Come with me, I could use-"

It all happened with in a second. He was about to ask her for help, Hinata was sure but then he froze. Hinata opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when she too felt it. The ground… it felt weird all of a sudden. "Sasuke?"

There eyes locked, neither daring to move as they heard a slight creaking noise. _We need to move_, Hinata's mind screamed, but by then, time had caught up with their thoughts, and it was already too late. The floor gave way beneath them and they went crashing down, down and farther down than just a simple basement, with debris falling in on them, far more than from just the floorboards. Something else must have crashed down after them.

Hinata felt stunned when she hit the floor. Pain shot out through her body and she felt a heavy weight on top of her. She noticed one other thing, it was pitch-black.

The weight on top of her, groaned. "Sasuke?" she whispered, raising her hand to feel if that was indeed his body she felt.

"Hi-Hinata, are you ok?" he asked, trying to make out the room they were in. It then seemed to hit him where exactly he was positioned and tried to roll off.

"I'm fine, but-" A hand landed on her breast causing her to squeak.

"Sorry!" The hand instantly retreated. "I can't see a thing."

"Me neither." She then tried to push her self up but her knee came in contact with something else when she tried to shift. "Oh, sorry, I think I hit you."

"No problem," the boy wheezed in a slightly higher voice.

Awkwardly, the two managed to part and sit up. Hinata began feeling around, there were rocks and rubble and wood everywhere. What had happened? And there wasn't even the slightest trace of light. "If there's no light, then that means…"

"We've been trapped in," Sasuke finished sounding more annoyed than actually worried. "I'm going to use my fireball jutsu to make some light. It'll be risky, considering we might start a fire but we can't do anything like this."

Hinata's eyes widened. But they were covered in dry, brittle wood! "Wait," she cried frantically. "Just let me… _Byakugan."_

Her eyes drifted around, searching for an exit or some something they could light safely. She wasn't sure what they were seeing, but beneath that old shed was far more than just a basement. It was like one of those cluttered old attics you saw in the movies, with stacks upon stacks of junk, but this one was at least three times the size of the building above it and freezing like a cold cellar. From looking at the ceiling, it appeared half the place had collapsed in on its self.

Hinata got up, rubbing her bare arms and started to look through some of the piles. Why did she have to fall into that pond?

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Just trying to see if I can find… Ah, got something." The girl came back to sit beside him with a pleased look on her face. "Found an old lamb. Here" She placed the object in Sasuke's hands. The boy frowned but held it up to his face. "Just use a little fire, directly forward," she instructed, happy to actually be of use in a situation.

He complied without word and a moment later the room was slightly lit by the small glowing flame Sasuke held in the lamp. The boy looked around curiously. "What the hell is this place?"

Hinata shrugged, moving to sit back on the ground, close to the small flame. It was small, but it was still heat.

"Can you see Kakashi from here? Maybe he heard the collapse."

Hinata used her sight to locate the man still sitting under the tree with the book resting atop his face. She scowled in disbelief. "He's sleeping," she answered in a voice that made no effort to hide her true feelings.

"You're kidding me."

Hinata glared.

The boy clenched his fists. "When we get out of here, I'm going to kill him," he announced and began pulling things from the cave in. "Well come on," he told her irritably. "We need to get out of here."

The girl nodded and pulled her self from the ground onto shaking legs. Now that her initial adrenaline was wearing off, her body began to notice her soaking, freezing cloths more and more. "Um, Sasuke," she asked hesitantly.

"What?" he answered without turning, but continued pulling things from their exit.

"Do you… do you think you could maybe…"

He shot her a glare.

"Maybe make us a fire?"

He frowned for a second and then seemed to realize what she meant, taking in her shivering form. He sighed. "Without ventilation, I really don't think that would be a good idea Hinata," he told her, sounding somewhat softer than before.

"Uh, oh. Okay."

"Come help me. We'll get out of here quicker that way."

She nodded, and began to work at his side. The simple plan seemed to be working. They were slowly but surely removing the rubble leading up to where the floor gave in but given Hinata's day, she should have known that would be too easy. Sasuke, having removed a particularly large plank of wood, suddenly tackled her to the side while more of the ceiling seemed to topple down into the room.

"Sasuke?"

"I can't believe this!" the boy practically shouted, getting up. "This has got to be the worst mission ever."

Hinata looked over after brushing herself off, it really wasn't pleasant how everything would stick to her wet clothes. All their hard word had been for nothing. Because of that one piece of wood, the entire thing seemed to give way even more. And who knew if that would only happen again, or worse, bring down more of the ceiling and bury them alive, should they continue.

The girl sank to the ground and ducked her head behind her knees. She was tired, hungry, freezing... everything about the day had been a disaster. Her head still hurt, her thumb hurt… She could feel her eyes well up.

"Hinata?"

His voice sounded concerned but she said nothing. She was not going to cry. She would not, not in front of Sasuke. How could she make such a fool out of herself in front of the genius of their class? She would never live it down.

A hand touched her arm. "Damn, you're like ice."

_Hadn't she told him that? _But she still wouldn't move. She heard the sound of shuffling fabric and then, "Here."

The girl raised her eyes slightly to see a balled up shirt thrust towards her. She then followed her gaze back to see a shirtless Sasuke standing before her, looking away, his face a closed mask of indifference.

Hinata's face turned bright red but she couldn't help but stare, unsure of what to do. "Sasuke?"

"Look, just take it. You're freezing and we don't know how long we'll be stuck down here." His eyes momentarily met hers and then shifted away. "I'll turn around. You can get out of that wet shirt at least."

Blushing furiously, Hinata took the shirt from his hand. "Are you sure?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't believe he would do something like that for her. It must be freezing for him too.

"Yes, just hurry and take it. We need to figure out a plan to get out," the boy told her, staring harshly at the opposite wall.

Hinata quickly swapped shirts from her seat on the ground. She'd wanted to refuse but the cold was just getting to be too much and she found such reservations hard next to the prospect of hypothermia. Not that she was warm now, however, it was an improvement.

"Thank you," she told him honestly, finding it even harder to look at him now, without a shirt of his own. Hinata was willing to bet that any of the other girls would be willing to kill for this experience but Hinata… well she just wanted to go home.

"Hn." He then surprised her by sitting beside her. "It's getting late. Kakashi sensei should be wondering where we are. Can you see him?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself. It felt so weird to be wearing Sasuke Uchiha's shirt. It was too big and it smelled like… well, him, she supposed. It was just so weird, yet warm and comfortable. She'd been afraid of him this morning, and yes, she was still a bit intimidated but he wasn't that bad, not really. After all he had rushed to defend her from a vicious centipede, warned her of blood sucking parasites, and protected her twice from falling debris…

Hinata activated her Byakugan, and scanned the outside for their sensei. Sasuke watched as the girls mouth dropped in indignation. "I can't believe him!" she answered with her eyes glued to the scene.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head. "He, he's…"

"What?" he said a little louder.

Hinata turned to him, looking murderous. "He's _flirting_."

Sasuke blinked.

"With that _woman_," she seethed.

She couldn't believe it, but there it was. She could see the two of them, standing together, closely together. The woman kept touching his arm, occasionally running her hand down it, and then looked to be whispering something in his ear. Kakashi then bent down and took a kunai out of his holster and held it up for the girl. Hinata cringed as the woman went to touch it and Kakashi corrected her grip on the weapon.

"Flirting?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yes," the girl emphasized and then looked away. She'd had enough of that.

The Uchiha's expression darkened. "We need to get out of here."

Hinata looked back at the ceiling and then it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of it before! "Sasuke!" she exclaimed, startling the boy with her changed demeanor. "I know how we can get out."

"How?"

"My_ eyes_," she breathed, feeling her entire body fill with elation. "I can see which objects to move and which ones will cause a cave in. Actually if she just hit," the girl pointed to a blank spot on the ceiling. "That spot, right there, I think we'll be safe to break out."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Well what are you waiting for? Tell me what to do."

Hinata grinned. Freaky Doujutsu, her ass.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi looked up, sensing the young teen's presents approaching. He'd been wondering where they were. They'd been inside that old shed for quite some time now and hadn't even come out for lunch. Their client had been kind enough to bring them all a tray of snacks and some of her surprisingly delicious lemonade.

The man blinked however when he took in their appearance. Hinata was wearing Sasuke's shirt and he was going around bare-chested. The both of them were filthy, though Hinata was the worst and looked as though she'd also taken a swim in the pond. That wasn't very hygienic, plus it was likely infested with leeches, he thought mildly.

There was also one other thing about the two of them, he noticed. They also looked pissed.

On Sasuke, that expression was normal, but on Hinata… it just seemed off somehow.

"So you two finally decided to take a break?" Kakashi called as they stormed towards him. Neither ones face changed. "What were you guys up to? There wasn't anything going on I should be concerned about, was there?" he asked brightly, pointing at the bundled clothes in Hinata's hand.

Sasuke jerked at the comment. "Hn."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke uneasily, turning red.

Kakashi sighed. That girl really was too shy for her own good. "Well lunch is here," he said while handing the two a glass of freshly made lemonade. "You'll want to eat quickly though. There isn't much time left for the mission."

Hinata blinked, looking down at the glass in her hand.

"What?" Sasuke seethed.

"The assignment. You've only got a few hours left and from the looks of it," Kakashi squinted, taking in the sight of the half collapsed building. "You've still got a ways to go."

Hinata looked back at the man, her brow furrowing.

"And will you be helping us?" Sasuke asked, trying very hard to keep his voice level.

"I don't see why you need me to."

Hinata looked down at the glass again. She'd always been a quitter, always backing down every challenge given to her.

"You two should be perfectly capable of doing such a low rank on your own."

She looked up, seeing Kakashi's smiling face. She'd tried so hard to change, to become a stronger person.

"I'm sure you don't need me. You just need to step up your effort a bit, that's all," Kakashi finished with a smile despite Sasuke's mutinous face.

Sasuke was about to retort when Hinata interrupted him. "Uh, Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes, what is it Hin-" He was never able to finished for then he was cut off by a splash of sticky, sweet, cold lemonade, completely drenching his face and hair.

"I quit," Hinata announced, dropping the now empty cup to the ground. She then turned and stormed towards the exit, holding her head high.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, wiping his sticky face with his hand while Sasuke doubled over in laughter. "Well I guess we-"

"Do it your self," Sasuke cut in between breaths. "Hey Hinata!" he called. "Wait up."

Kakashi stared after his two charges and then back at the half completed mission that needed to be done.

_Shit._

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_._

_A/N: And there you go. :P well in my head it was funny, not sure how it turned out on screen though. I'm thinking of maybe doing a really short epilogue but it would only be like 300 words or something so i don't know._

_Anyways, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. _

_Read & Review  
_

_.  
_


	3. Epilogue

* * *

.

**Epilogue  
**

.

* * *

.

"So I still can't believe that stupid old Lord wouldn't allow you to come. I kept saying this mission would be a breeze if he'd allowed you to come. You're so great Sasuke."

Sakura continued to drone on but Sasuke did his best to tune her out. His attention perked up a bit when Naruto started describing some of the more eventful fights he had, but the Uchiha was getting the impression he was likely exaggerating quite a bit to make himself look good. Even with five hundred shadow clones, there was no way… He paused in his thoughts. Down the street, Hinata Hyuuga has just come into view.

"Hey, Hinata," he called out, giving the girl a nod. "Over here."

Hinata stopped in her tracks to look up. She'd been heading to the bridge in order to find Sasuke but had hoped that perhaps his team wouldn't be there yet. They were all looking at her as she blushed lightly and made her way towards them. "Oh, Sasuke. I, I was just looking for you."

"Hi Hinata." This time it was Naruto who spoke, grinning brightly from his perch on the railing. Sasuke watched curiously as the girl's face turned a bright shade of red and she seemed unable to focus her eyes.

"Na-Naruto! Hi."

_Oh, don't tell me…_ he thought, looking between the two. "You said you were looking for me?" he asked, regaining the girl's focus.

The girl turned back to the dark haired boy, with a small smile. "Y-yes. I was, I was wondering if you would be home later today? So I could drop off your shirt." Sakura's mouth dropped. "I hope you don't mind but I washed it for you."

"You didn't have to do that," he answered with a frown. She was stuttering even more than usual.

"No, no, it was a real mess and I, I already owed you for it anyways."

If looks could kill, the one she was receiving from the pink haired kunoichi was certainly making its best attempt. But then, why did Naruto look mad, she wondered, looking between Sasuke's two teammates.

"Sasuke's shirt?" Naruto asked. "Oh_ I_ get it." _It's always about Sasuke…_

"No! Na-Naruto, it's not like that."

"Don't be an idiot," Sasuke said, crossing his arms and taking a protective step towards the girl. "It was for the mission."

_Hinata got to be on a mission that involved Sasuke having to give her his shirt? _Sakura was suddenly livid.

"Anyways," he continued on. "I have a mission today so I won't be around. But you can-"

"Oh! No you don't," Hinata interrupted, feeling her face heat up. "We have the day off."

"We do? Sweet," cried Naruto as he hopped down towards Sakura. "Hey Sakura, since-"

Hinata turned her face towards the ground. "I meant just Sasuke. You're teaming up with the others again to complete the D-rank we failed."

"You guys failed a D-rank?" Sakura asked incredulously and with the smallest of grins. Her eyes never left the Hyuuga girl's face.

Hinata dipped her head farther down, as though hoping to hide behind her hair. Sasuke glared at Sakura, who instantly shrunk back, seeing she'd somehow offended the Uchiha.

"We didn't fail, we quit," he told them all before glancing at Hinata with a smirk. "And Hinata actually got Kakashi back for making us take it in the first place."

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking from Sasuke to the increasingly red faced girl at his side.

"I- I threw lemonade on him," Hinata whispered, just barely peeking her eyes up.

Sakura's mouth dropped again.

Before Hinata knew what was happening, Naruto's face and the rest of him were no more than an inch in front of her own, his head bent down oddly to try to get a look at her hidden face. "Wow, Hinata, you're even more amazing then I thought."

_Naruto thinks I'm amazing?_

Sasuke frowned at the boy with a feeling of unease. Hinata's breaths were starting to come in quick spurts. "Hey, would you give the girl some space?"

"I wish I'd been there to see Kakashi sensei's face when you did that," the blond continued on, oblivious. "This makes you like, one of the coolest people I know."

_Naruto thinks… Naruto thinks that, that…_

Sasuke was just able to move quick enough to catch the girl as she passed out. "Way to go, idiot. I just told you to give her some space."

"Oh, uh," Naruto stepped back, some what embarrassed. "Sorry, but she does do that a lot, doesn't she?"

Sasuke glared, still holding the girl up in his arms.

Sakura felt sick as she watched the scene in front of her. _If I passed out, would he hold me like that?_

Sasuke then turned and began to walk away from the group.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sakura called, unable to shake the queasy feeling she felt.

The boy just managed to incline his head back to them. "I'm taking Hinata home. You guys enjoy your _mission_."

Sakura stared after the boy as he disappeared to the roof tops, Hinata held tightly in his arms. She then glanced at Naruto who just shrugged in return and went back to sitting on the bridge's railing, waiting for their sensei to show up.

_This totally sucks._

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_A/N: i guess this doesn't really feel like an epilogue but yet another chapter in what could be a sasu/hina full length. before we got Hinata's point of view, this is more to see how Sasuke's opinion has changed.  
_


End file.
